Amando así
by arelli-black
Summary: James comete un grave error y Lily decide marcharse ¿cómo convencerá a Lily de que la ama?Este es mi primer songfic, será algo corto, 2 chapsDejen reviews!
1. Espero no fallarte, tengo que marcharme

_**Este es mi primer song-fic, es exclusivamente JAMES&LILY**_

_**Espero les guste!!!**_

_**Dejen reviews!!!**_

__

_**Espero no fallarte,**_

_**tengo que marcharme,**_

_**hemos terminado**._

- Me voy.- dijo una alta pelirroja mientras se enjugaba varias lágrimas de sus ojos verdes.- Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo seguir aquí.- agregó mientras con esfuerzo se ponía en pie.

Una foto con el marco roto podía verse en el lugar en el que había estado la pelirroja, en ella se veían a dos jóvenes abrazados; un joven alto de cabello negro azabache alborotado y ojos color avellana detrás de gafas redondas que pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes y dulce sonrisa.

Lily, la joven pelirroja, después de recoger sus pertenencias del departamento que compartía con aquello moreno de cabellos revuelto, se acercó a la fotografía ya la tomó dudando de lo que hacia.

- Será un lindo recuerdo.- murmuró convencida mientras la guardaba en su bolsa.- "_Tendré que dejarle una nota" _– pensó con tristeza.

Escribió en un pequeño pergamino palabras que le dolían, cada trazo iba acompañado de una lágrima que mostraba su profunda tristeza.

Al terminar de escribir, dobló el pergamino con delicadeza.

Y sintiendo sus ojos humedecer y con lagrimas urgidas por ser derramadas, desapareció de ese lugar en dirección a su apartamento.

**Repites sin mirarme**

_**y yo me voy quedando**_

_**solo entre la nada.**_

James apareció en el departamento, con desesperación miró alrededor en busca de la mujer que le había robado el sueño desde la primera vez que la vio, tenia que hablar con ella, explicarle todo, decirle que había sido un imbécil, pedirle perdón. Pero ella ya no estaba ahí, lo único que había era una nota delicadamente doblada.

Caminó hasta la mesa y la tomo. La abrió y comenzó a leerla. Cada palabra lo llenaba de frustración y tristeza.

_James:_

_Siento irme de esta manera, pero no logro borrar esa imagen de mi memoria._

_Cada vez que cierro los ojos, la veo en mi mente rompiéndome el corazón._

_Tal vez te pedí demasiado o no te di lo que necesitabas, por favor, no me busques más._

_En ese momento morí, James, y una parte de mi no sobrevivió._

_Por favor no insistas._

_Nunca; jamás las cosas volverán a ser como eran antes._

Adiós Lily 

James terminó de leer y se dejo caer lentamente hasta el piso mientras varias lágrimas humedecían su apuesto rostro.

Había arruinado lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida.

**Como una flor marchita**

_**que se la lleva el viento**_

_**y lentamente lo he perdido todo.**_

Lily apareció en su departamento con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Sabía que jamás podría olvidarlo, él fue y sería el amor de su vida, pero no podía estar con él, ya no.

Caminó con pesar a su recámara dispuesta a descansar, pero al cerrar los ojos, la imagen que le partía en mil pedazos el corazón volvió a su mente. Vio a James y a una exuberante rubia besarse apasionadamente, como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

Harta de tanta tristeza, caminó hasta el tocador y tomó una poción para dormir sin soñar, solo así pudo por fin dormir.

**Como las manecillas**

_**de un reloj en vela**_

_**justo a media noche**._

James siguió llorando en silencio, no podía entender cómo había sido tan tonto, tan inocente.

Él sabía las intenciones de la rubia y le había dejado claro que tenía novia. Al acercarse a la barra, el mesero le ofreció un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego "a cuenta de la casa" James lo aceptó y lo bebió, pero la rubia había puesto algo en la bebida que hizo que perdiera la noción de lo que hacia.

Fue hasta que llegó Lily que recobró la conciencia de sus actos, aunque fuese muy tarde, ella había salido corriendo del lugar intentando disimular las lagrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

James corrió tras ella, pero no logró alcanzarla.

_**Con esos ojos grises**_

_**que no dicen nada **_

_**y me van consumiendo.**_

Aún con la poción, Lily despertó sobresaltado a las dos de la madrugada palpando a su lado, por costumbre, esperando encontrar a James, fue en ese momento cuando la realidad cayo sobre ella como un balde de agua fría: él con otra entre sus brazos, sus labios besando otros labios, sus manos acariciando otra piel que no era la de ella.

Recordó los momentos en Hogwarts, su mirada pícara, su cabello revuelto por el aire y su inmadurez. Evocó su primera cita, como se hicieron novios, su primer beso y su primer te quiero.

Todo aquello parecía tan lejano entonces y con esos recuerdos, su tristeza pareció aligerarse, era como si no la sintiera ella sino alguien a su lado.

_**Como un soldado que ha arriesgado tanto**_

_**y solo quedo en esta habitación**_

_**con tu olor con tu voz, con tu piel.**_

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, James se levantó y caminó a la habitación que desde hacía dos años compartía con aquella pelirroja y que ahora lucía tan vacía sin su presencia, faltaba su tierna sonrisa, sus libros sobre la cama, su dulce voz, su embriagante aroma, simplemente, faltaba ella.

Se acostó en la cama y sintió un gran vació a su lado, ya no podría acariciar su suave piel.

Fue muy duro para él ver la habitación sin Lily, sin sus cosas.

Pensar que jamás volvería a estrecharla entre sus brazos, jamás la besaría de nuevo, jamás regresaría a su lado. También le costaba imaginar que ella, tal vez, podría olvidarlo, estar con alguien más y que esa persona seria el dueño de sus besos, de sus te quiero, de sus sonrisas.

Sabia que todo lo que estaba sucediendo lo había provocado él mismo, si hubiera sido más sensato, si no hubiera bebido el trago, si no hubiese ido a ese pub. Había tantos hubiera que solucionarían todo, pero él tenía muy en claro que el hubiera no existía y que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

_**Amando así,**_

_**teniéndote de frente sin poder gritar,**_

_**preguntándole a la noche ¿cuándo volverás?**_

_**¿si me has dejado en libertad?**_


	2. ¿final feliz?

Amando así,

Se que me tarde demasiado en subir la continuación, pero se me complicó... la inspiración se fue, pero ha regresado y aquí esta el cap... este en especial va dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Diana gracias por todo, nena!!

Espero les guste!! 

****

Amando así,  
teniéndote de frente sin poder gritar,  
preguntándole a la noche ¿cuando volverás?  
¿Si me has dejado en libertad?  


Lily despertó con la mirada apagada, no había podido dormir bien y mucho menos borrar esa dolorosa imagen de su mente... pero tenia que seguir adelante, no podía seguir así, por más que lo amara, tenia que dejarlo libre para que pudiera ser feliz… con alguien más que no era ella.  
Volteó a su ventana, había una lechuza negra a la que reconoció de inmediato, era la lechuza de James...

- ¿una carta?- murmuró confundida mientras acariciaba la cabeza del ave.  
La desato la carta a la pequeña lechuza, que esperaba pacientemente con la pata estirada, la abrió sin preguntándose que querría decirle james, después de todo lo que había pasado...

Lily:  
No se ni como empezar, siempre has sabido que no soy un hombre de palabras, pero creí que la mejor opción era escribirte… tengo la impresión de que podrías cerrarme la puerta en la cara si intento buscarte, así por lo menos te doy la oportunidad de leerme, por favor, termina de leer antes de tirar esta carta a la basura...  
Soy un estúpido, lo se y tienes toda la razón de llamarme así, pero dame la oportunidad de explicarte todo, necesito que me escuches... no puedo dejar que todo por lo que luchamos se pierda en una noche... por nosotros, por nuestro amor… por favor, necesito hablar contigo, necesito que me escuches…  
espero tu respuesta...  
Te amo y siempre lo haré.  
James

Lily termino de leer, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, sabia que tenia que verlo, que afrontarlo, pero ¿tenía que ser tan pronto? Sin duda, la respuesta era sí.  
Tomó una pluma y respondió a james, citándolo en 2 horas en el café donde solían verse después del trabajo.

¿Qué haría al tenerlo frente a ella, como se iba a comportar? No podía llegar como antes a besarlo... tenerlo frente a ella sin poder hacer nada... Realmente iba a ser muy difícil…

**Amando así,  
perdiéndote en mis brazos una y otra vez  
cuando vas pronunciando el último adiós  
¿Cómo poder vivir sin ti? Quédate…  
**

Se le hicieron eternas las horas que tardo en regresar su lechuza con la respuesta de Lily... pensó que ella no le respondería, que no querría verlo nunca mas, pero no, lo había citado en dos horas en el café de siempre... ese lugar tan especial para los dos…  
se arreglo y fue al lugar señalado, no quería llegar tarde.  
Entró y le sorprendió encontrar ya ahí a Lily esperándolo, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con una servilleta.  
- hola, Lily- saludo mientras se sentaba frente a ella, la pelirroja levanto la mirada sorprendida y James pudo ver que sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban apagados... seguramente cansados de tanto llorar.  
No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, el jamás hubiera creído que la lastimaría de esa forma.  
-Lily, yo quiero explicarte todo... las cosas no son lo que parecen, lo que viste...- empezó a decir James.  
-Las cosas son exactamente lo que parecen, se lo que vi, James... – lo cortó Lily con un tono triste y sin levantar la mirada. – y no te culpo por eso, algo falló entre nosotros… buscaste algo que yo no te daba en otra persona…-  
-¡no, Lily! no digas eso, el culpable soy yo… arruine lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… - james hablaba rápido con desesperación notable en su voz- si pudiera regresar el tiempo… no sabia lo que hacia, en serio no se que tenía la bebida, simplemente no podía controlar mis actos… reaccioné cuando te vi y corrí para alcanzarte pero ya no estabas- 

James no sabía como explicarle lo que había sucedido... como hacer que le creyera.  
No podía perderla, no soportaría vivir sin ella a su lado… 

**Se escucha en el silencio la desolación de un corazón perdido  
buscando una salida entre la misma gente, entre la soledad  
dos almas que se mueren en el tiempo  
en el intento en un atardecer, que se va con tu voz con tu piel  
**

Lily no entendía por que James le decía todo eso ¿no era más sencillo decirle: Lily encontré a alguien más? ¿O realmente la quería?

- Pero no lo entiendo... ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí?- no puedo evitarlo, al decir eso sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. – Lo nuestro no puede seguir, no así.- se enjugó las lagrimas con la servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa.

- Lily, si pudiera morir por cada lágrima que tus ojos derramaron por mi culpa, lo haría sin dudar... si tan sólo pudiera borrar tu dolor… pero no se como hacerlo… solo te pido que me perdones, que no te vayas de mi lado, - James la había tomado de las manos mientras la miraba suplicante, Lily no pudo evitar las lagrimas ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía olvidar lo que había visto esa noche, pero aun así seguía amando a James.- sin ti no puedo seguir, sin ti soy como un mueble sin alma propia… te amo más que a mi vida, me niego a perderte… a dejarte ir por que se que me amas como yo a ti… tan sólo no te apartes de mi vida…-  
- Esto ya no es vida, James- le dolía decir eso, pero era la verdad- cuando la confianza se pierde… todo queda a la deriva, no tiene caso que nos lastimemos mas…- Lily se levanto llorando. James no sabia que hacer, no podía dejar que se fuera así, no podía permitir que lo dejara. 

**Amando así,  
teniéndote de frente sin poder gritar,  
preguntándole a la noche ¿cuando volverás?  
¿Si me has dejado en libertad?  
**

-Espera, Lily- la tomó del brazo- tiene que haber una forma de demostrar que algo tenia la bebida… jamás te haría algo así concientemente… me prometí que nunca dejaría que nadie te lastimaría y ve lo q sucedió… fui yo quien termino haciéndote daño y no puedo perdonarme por eso, pero tampoco puedo dejar que te vayas.. –

Lily lo miro sin entender ¿Qué no entendía que esto era doloroso para ella? Verlo sufrir así era algo que no podía soportar, pero tampoco podía seguir a su lado… lo amaba, claro que lo amaba… pero eso solo lo hacia mas difícil, el amor no moría… jamás lo haría, pero si agonizaba, se desangraba con cada mirada, con cada palabra, pero aun seguía con vida…**  
**Podía haberla engañado, traicionado su confianza, arruinado lo que les había costado tanto, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse por él, amarlo con todos los latidos de su corazón…

James la abrazó con lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía dejar que lo dejara... si tan solo pudiera hacerla entender lo que en realidad había pasado… 

- Perdóname, Lily- murmuró mientras acariciaba su cabello dulcemente- tan solo perdóname por todo, por haberte lastimado, pro pedirte que no te vayas de mi lado… pero si de algo soy culpable es de amarte mas que a mi mismo…- James enterró su rostro en el cuello de Lily inspirando con fuerza tratando de llenarse de su aroma.

Estuvieron así bastante tiempo, no supieron si habían sido varios segundos, minutos, horas tal vez… simplemente no querían regresar a la realidad…  
Fueron separando sus rostros sin dejar de abrazarse hasta que quedaron frente a frente… James no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran a los labios de la pelirroja mientras ella lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de dudas. Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un tímido roce que dio lugar a un beso más apasionado… James la estrechó mas contra su cuerpo, intentando que la distancia entre los dos fuera inexistente mientras Lily se aferraba a su cuello…

No querían alejarse, no querían regresar a la realidad… la realidad en la que todo lo que tenían se había arruinado por un error, donde todo terminaba tras pronunciar cinco palabras, las más difíciles que pronunciarían en su vida.

**  
Amando así,  
perdiéndote en mis brazos una y otra vez  
cuando vas pronunciando el último adiós  
¿Cómo poder vivir sin ti? Quédate…  
**

FIN 

Bueno así termina… espero les haya gustado!  
dejen reviews!! 


End file.
